Ophthalmic lens treatments may include, but are not necessarily limited to, coatings, tints, films, polarization, photochromic properties, and other techniques for applying treatments to lenses. Ophthalmic lenses are typically treated using batch processes, thus limiting the optimization of the performance of the treatments applied to a particular lens or pair of lenses. Such batch processing typically employs a best acceptable average application of such treatments, thereby providing each individual lens or pair of lenses, at best, a compromise lens treatment.